Abstract This is a proposal requesting four pre-doctoral stipends to continue the support for a multidisciplinary training program in Experimental Immunology. Over the past 15 years of this Training Program, 46 pre-doctoral students were supported, and 28 of 29 (97%) that completed their PhD training remain in science. Eleven others are still in training; 3 finished with an M.S. degree, but continue to work in science. Almost all students had peer-reviewed 1st authored publications; 5 hold college/university faculty positions; 11 continue in excellent post-doctoral positions; four are in MD/PhD or residency programs; one teaches at a Math & Science academy (high school); and six do industrial, academic or federal research. The Training Program includes 14 well- funded faculty members with active research programs in innate immunity, adaptive immunity, host-microbe interactions, and immunological disorders. Faculty members are from the Departments of Microbiology & Immunology, Medicine, Pathology and Surgery. Several trainers are associated with The Oncology Research Institute and The Infectious Disease and Immunology Research Institute (InDIRI), research institutes dedicated to enhancing interactive, translational research. Dr. Katherine L. Knight, Professor and Chair of the Department of Microbiology & Immunology, is a highly regarded molecular immunologist with extensive pre- doctoral training experience, and will continue to be the Training Program Director. A training Program Committee and two outside consultants will assist Dr. Knight. The Training Program Committee will oversee the program, select pre-doctoral trainees, and review the progress of trainees. The outside consultants will provide general programmatic oversight. Pre-doctoral trainees will be selected after completion of their second year of study. Trainees will take a Core Curriculum during the 1st year, comprised of courses in Molecular Biochemistry, Cellular Biology, Systems Biology, Methods in Biomedical Research, Statistics, Bioethics, and Presentation skills. During year 1, they will do laboratory rotations and join a laboratory of their choice. During the 2nd year, all students will take a series of elective didactic courses; students supported by the Immunology Training Program will take the journal article-based Advanced Immunology Course and two Immunology Topics Courses. In addition to becoming proficient immunologists, students are expected to become knowledgeable in biochemistry, cell biology, and molecular genetics. Strong emphasis is placed on developing both oral and written communication skills. All trainees and program faculty are expected to attend the weekly Immunology Journal Club as well as immunology seminars in the Department of Microbiology & Immunology, and in the Oncology Research Institute. A strategy to recruit minority and economically underrepresented individuals is provided. All members of the program faculty are committed to excellence in training. The program faculty members interact extensively with students and with each other at regularly scheduled seminars, research-in-progress meetings, and at the Immunology Retreat with Rush University.